


The Hunted

by clockwork_knight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Sticky, unicorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_knight/pseuds/clockwork_knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Fantasy written for a kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

written for a kink meme http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?thread=14216448#t14216448

Beta- Sunnysideofblue

 

chapter one  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Prowl cringed away from the larger mechs, trying to make himself smaller, door-wings pressed flat against his backstrut. His wrists throbbed from where the too tight restraints were cutting into his plating. Fear surged through his spark. Why had they hauled him out of a warm berth in the middle of the night, only to half carry half drag him out into the middle of nowhere? His processor gleefully supplied with all manner of highly unpleasant images that only added to his growing fear.

“Keep moving, glitch. The sooner we catch the beast the sooner we can have a little fun.” The large mech holding onto the leash that was clipped to the collar around his throat tugged at it harshly.

“He’s a useless little glitch, he can’t even transform. Good for nothing at all.” 

“He’s good for bait. His sire was more than happy to sell him.” The larger mech let his optics rove over the storm grey plating for a moment, a lustful grin on his face. “Cute thing though. If we didn't need a virgin to catch the beast I’d have him bent over the nearest thing this instant.”

“P-please, just let me go!” he pleaded, tugging at the leash, stumbling slightly with each harsh pull.

“Can’t do that. Can’t catch a unicorn without a virgin, though once the beast is done with you…” one of the mechs chuckled as they walked deeper into the forest of thick metallic and crystalline trees. “Instead of whining you should be grateful you get to see something as rare as a unicorn, and even more grateful we are going to sell you to a noble after we catch the beast, so you can be some rich mech’s personal pet. It’s almost as if you’d rather end up in a -” the mech stopped once he realized the leash had gone slack. He slowly turned and stared at the end of the leash for several moments. 

The little glitch had managed to disconnect the leash even with his hands bound and had run off without any of them noticing.

“I knew we should have tied his hands behind his back!” the smaller mech whined.

“Shut it! How was I supposed to know the little glitch would get loose and run off? Now stop complaining and help me find him before something else does!” One hand dropped to the electro-whip coiled tightly at his hip. Once they caught the little mech he was going to teach him a lesson about running off before staking him out for the beast.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Prowl tore through the thick underbrush heedless of the direction he was going in. He had to escape, put as much distance between them and himself as possible. Fear and anger were tearing at his spark. He was not going to be anyone’s pet! And he certainly wasn’t going to have his seals taken by a beast!

The forest grew dark and the angry shouts of his captors faded but Prowl continued to run, even as roots seemed to materialize out of the darkness and threatened to trip him while branches painfully scraped and slapped at his sensitive door-wings as if the very forest itself was trying to stop him. He stumbled through a shallow stream and clambered up the slippery muddy bank but still he did not stop running.

He kept going until he was hopelessly lost and his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the forest floor. Panting harshly he slowly got to his hands and knees, door-wings fanning in an attempt to alleviate some of the heat pouring off his frame. Slowly he pulled himself together and rose on trembling legs, helm low as he forced himself to place one pede in front of another until he reached a small clearing. 

Too exhausted to continue he crumpled and curled into a small ball, sobbing softly. He didn't care if he never made it out of the woods; he didn't want to be some rich noble’s pet. Eventually he drifted off into an exhausted recharge, only the faint sounds of crystal reeds and rustle of metallic leaves in the faint wind breaking the thick silence of the night.


	2. Lost and Found

Sky Lynx circled the field in a lazy trot, weaving through the glowing crystalline trunks with ease despite his size, cautiously searching the thick waving crystalline reeds for any sign of the usual net traps and hidden hunters he knew had to be there. He had not stayed alive as long as he had by giving in to his instincts and blundering into traps. Those who didn't resist the wonderful scent of virgin bait and gave in to their beast instincts were either captured and sold to some noble or didn't live long enough to make such a mistake again.

That didn't mean he wasn’t drawn to virgins. They were rare, and like a magnet to metal his kind was attracted to them, though he wasn’t as strongly affected as most thanks to his hated dragon heritage. It made resisting the wonderful scent of virgins easier since dragons, unlike unicorns, were not drawn to such purity. Instead of luring a mech away and seducing them, dragons simply took what they wanted by force like the brutish creatures they were.

Once he was certain it wasn’t a trap and that the unfortunate virgin had likely escaped his captors he walked up to the storm grey mech and lowered his head, silky soft mane lightly brushing over the limp door-wings. A low growl of anger bubbled up from his vocalizer when he caught sight of long dried energon caking the slender wrists from where the crude restraints had cut into the thin plating. His anger only intensified once it dawned on him that the mech wasn’t much more than a youngling.

Prowl jerked out of recharge with a whimper the moment he felt something soft slide across the sensitive panel of one door-wing. Thinking the hunters had finally found him he curled into a tight ball, door-wings pressing flat against this backstrut. “Don’t…don't hurt me…p-please don’t hurt me! I won’t run away again! I promise.” 

“Relax little one. I will not harm you.” Sky Lynx chewed through the thick bindings around the mech’s wrists, careful not to nick him with the sharp teeth he inherited from his dragon creator. “I am here to rescue you, little one. The ones who held you captive…they will never harm you again and if they dare return and set foot in my forest they will feel my wrath.”

Prowl stared up at the shadow-shrouded unicorn, optics wide. He didn't look anything like the ones in the old stories he had heard when he was a sparkling. Instead of hooves he had large cat-like paws with long, claw-tipped toes nor was he solid white, nor did his optics glow with the pure blue light of one touched by Primus. No….this mech was mostly white with his lower half a striking cobalt blue and he looked more like a dragon than a unicorn. His single horn glinted in the dim light.

Prowl scrambled away from the large dragon-like creature, optics wide. This creature couldn't be a fabled unicorn. “T-they said you would take my seals.”

Sky Lynx watched the distraught mech for a few moments before slowly lowering his bulk to the ground. “I will do no such thing without your consent. I will never force myself upon you, nor will I allow any other to do that.” He inched closer, wings twitching and spark aching with concern. No youngling should feel so terrified.

He felt protective of him already. He felt protective towards all the denizens of his forest, but for this youngling he felt something more than simple instinct. He would have this mech but only when he was ready.

“Climb on.”

Prowl blinked in confusion and hesitantly got to his pedes and approached the unicorn, door-wings clamped tightly against his backstrut, a clear advertisement of the anxiety and uncertainty that he felt. “You're…not going to…”

Sky Lynx snorted in mild annoyance. What lies had the bloody brutes filled the poor mech’s processor with? “I give you my word that I will not harm you nor will I ever force myself upon you. I will not take what you are not willing to give.”

Awkwardly Prowl clambered onto the broad back, trembling hands grabbing the thick, stark white mane. He clung tightly as the unicorn stood, knees tightly clamped against the warm metal.

Sky Lynx chuckled softly. “There is no need to hold on so tightly, little one. I won’t let you fall off.”

Feeling uneasy Prowl didn’t loosen his grip. He wasn’t afraid of falling off. He was more afraid of the dark forest that surrounded them. The iron oaks and metal maples of the forest towered over their helms, their twisted branches blotting out what little light the twin moons provided. His sire had never allowed him to venture outside the noble estate so he had never seen a forest like this. He was used to the well-tended to lawns and gardens with their short trees and well-lit paths. 

“Where are we going?” he asked, his fingers clutching all the more at the silky white mane even tighter.

“To a little sheltered clearing so you can rest.”

The unicorn made his way through the brush and brambles and finally onto a small game trail. Prowl felt frightened but the comforting warmth emanating from the unicorn was slowly putting him at ease. They were deep inside the forest before the dragon-like unicorn slowed and finally stopped in a small clearing ringed by thick towering trees.

Prowl stiffened and stared. He had never seen anything like it. Even in the darkness he could make out the massive stump of a crystal tree that rose up from the center of the clearing. Thick metal vines draped over the charred remains. 

“What is that?” 

“The remains of a once grand ancient tree that was stuck during a lightning storm nearly a century ago. It now serves as shelter.”

Prowl nodded, optics wide as he craned his helm up, looking up at the towering stump. It was hard to believe it had been a tree once. It must have been massive. It was beautiful, and strange. “You never told me your designation...or...why you s-saved me.”

The unicorn stepped under the trailing curtain of vines and laid down, allowing Prowl to slide off his shoulder. “I seem to have forgotten my manners and been highly discourteous; my designation is Sky Lynx. And you are?”

“Prowl.” He was so exhausted his legs wobbled and he would have fallen if it wasn’t for the grip he had on the thick mane. “You saved me. Why?”

Sky Lynx drew closer and lightly nuzzled the smaller mech’s side, gusts of hot ex-vents washing over the filthy plating. “I have already explained it to you. I will protect you and keep you safe.” He shuddered inwardly at the thick, rich scent of virgin invading his sensitive nostrils with each ventilation. It took everything he had to resist the urge to begin to seduce the exhausted storm grey mech.

“You should rest.” he murmured as Prowl hesitantly sunk down on the thick carpet of moss and leaves, door-wings sagging. 

“I’m not tired.” Prowl protested, releasing the unicorn’s mane. 

“You are. I can tell.” He curled around the smaller mech, tucking his long legs up against his body. "Get some rest; I will be here when you wake up."

Prowl relaxed against him, burrowing into the thick layer of leaves and moss, door-wings twitching. He wasn’t willing to admit it but he was very tired and the warmth coming off the mass behind him was comforting. He soon drifted into recharge.


	3. Chapter 3

Prowl onlined slowly, feeling well rested and a little groggy. He found himself in the same position he remembered falling into recharge in, curled up next to a warm fame and fully enveloped by a protective wing. As much as Prowl didn't want to move, his stressed systems needed energon. Reluctantly he shifted, moving carefully so not to disturb Sky Lynx. He just needed to find a source of energon, drink some and get back before the unicorn onlined and found him missing and became worried.

He rolled his shoulders, flexing his door-wings in the same moment before raising his arms above his helm and giving his whole body a good stretch, listening with satisfaction as his spinal column cracked back into place. He was quite excited to explore the forest since his carrier had never let him go beyond the grounds of their estate.

It didn't occur to him in his excitement that he might not be able to find a suitable source of energon anywhere near the clearing and would risk getting lost trying to find the critical life-giving fluid.

He pushed past the thick green curtain of metallic vines, door-wings quivering in excitement, optics widening in awe. The twin suns shone through the dense canopy sending glittering trails of down into the small clearing while tall, delicate-appearing crystal reeds swayed in the faint cool breeze. Somewhere in the distance a turbo fox bayed.

Birds for which he had no name exploded from their perches, a dozen neon-winged glittering creatures with fragile metal-lattice bodies fluttered around the swaying reeds before setting again. Prowl slowly made his way to the edge of the clearing, door-wings twitching as he glanced over his shoulder at the massive charred stump of the old crystal tree. The soft grinding in tanks won out and he hesitantly stepped into the forest.

\-------------------------------

Prowl glared at the tree, a branch clutched tightly in his hands. The large, shimmering crystalline fruit remained well out of his reach, almost as if it was taunting him. He had stumbled across the tree in his quest for sustenance, tanks grinding painfully, and after a few futile attempts to reach the tempting fruit he had resorted to picking up fallen branches and throwing them at the fruit in an attempt to knock a few down. He succeeded in knocking down a few overripe ones that splatted in a very unappetizing manner when they hit the ground. Undaunted he continued to stare at the tree.

The sudden touch of warm foreign metal against his shoulder had him reacting instinctively. Without thinking he squawked as he twisted around and swung the branch like a club. The clang was startlingly loud in the silent forest, the echo vibrating in the reeds.

The branch fell from his slack fingers while his optics widened in shock once he realized who he had hit. Any other time the look of shock and surprise in the large blue optics would have been hilarious.

A frantic apology stumbled from his lips.

Sky Lynx jerked back with a surprised snort, muzzle throbbing from the unexpected blow. It hadn't really hurt but it had startled him. “There is no need to apologize, Prowl,” he said. “You didn't do it on purpose and it will take far more than a little branch to harm me.” He moved closer, all but looming over the smaller mech, large nostrils flaring. “Why did you wander off?”

“I….I was hungry. I thought I could find something close by. I didn't want to wake you.”

Sky Lynx snorted and shook his helm, long mane fluttering. “You should have woken me.” Craning his head, he nuzzled Prowl before lifting his long neck gazing at the ripe sweet fruit dangling from the branches. With ease he broke off a long branch and laid it on the ground. A low chuckle stirred in his vocalizer as the storm grey mech all but pounced on the fruit, eagerly stuffing the small red orbs into his mouth as fast as possible. “Slow down sweetspark, no one is going to take them away.”

Sheepishly Prowl lowered his door-wings slightly. “It’s just that I rarely got anything like this at home. I used to sneak into the kitchen at night and steal fruit and the like every chance I got since I was always hungry. The cook knew but always looked the other way and covered for me.” His door-wings fluttered. “My carrier finally caught me, though. She must have noticed things missing. My aft was so sore I couldn't sit for a week afterwards.” He had been forced to recharge in awkward positions and could barely sit through the lessons with his stern tutors.

The edges of Sky Lynx's mouth twitched in anger. No one had the right to beat a youngling! Much less one that was only hungry. He vented heavily and pushed the anger down. “Did your carrier beat you often?“

“Not really, no, just when I was in the way or when she thought I wasn’t paying attention to my lessons.” His door-wings had been a prime target for that wicked crop she was so fond of carrying around. It never left a mark and hurt like the Pit. Encouragement, she used to call it.

The anger flared back up. “She had no right to raise a hand against you.”

It was a long time ago”‘, Prowl sighed.Besides it wasn’t anything he didn't deserve for being a disappointment and failure. He picked several of the fruits off the branch and subspaced them for latter then stood, door-wings sagging a bit.” Sky, I want to go back home.”

Surprised, Sky Lynx stared at Prowl for several moments. “Why? After what they did to you?”

“I….just need to get a few things that are important to me, that’s all. I don’t want to stay there Sky.” Prowl stepped forward and buried his face in the thick silky mane, one hand tightly gripping it. At home no one wanted him. But here? Sky wanted him. His home was here now, with someone who cared about him.

“Are you sure you really want to go back?”

Prowl nodded, door-wings sagging slightly. “I rather get this over and done with.” He didn't want to go back to the estate at all but he wasn’t willing to admit it. There were, however, a few things that had been left behind when he had been sold off to the hunters. 

He shivered when something warm and slick ghosted over one door-wing, leaving it tingling pleasantly. Anger slowly faded. He bit down on his lip to muffle a faint sound when the slick hot organ brushed against the sensitive panel again.

“Then I will take you there and you can get what you need. Our chances of not being seen will greatly improve when it’s dark.”

Prowl nodded, anxious. Sky Lynx was mostly white and would be very visible and would be near impossible to hide from all the servants moving around during the day. They stood a better chance of going unseen at night.

Prowl reached up and traced his fingertips over the curve of the unicorn hybrid's jaw before sliding a hand down the arched neck and lightly gripped the thick mane, pulling in deep intakes of the thick musky scent that made his spark flutter in an odd but pleasurable manner. He closed his optics and basked in the warmth coming off the hybrid.

Sky Lynx slowly lowered himself to the ground and craned his neck, long glossa darting out to lap at the sensitive door-wings again. He traced the seams of the panels before dipping the slick organ into the joint at the base of the door-wing, drawing a faint moan from Prowl.

With a groan Prowl buried his face in the soft thick mane, faceplates heating slightly. Each pass of the slick hot glossa sent waves of pleasure through his frame. With a great deal of reluctance he pulled away, shame and anxiety swirling in his spark. “Once you take me….you are going to send me back, aren't you?” After all, unicorns only wanted sealed virgins.

Sky Lynx snorted, looking insulted. What had they been filling the younglings head with? ”I was drawn to you because you were a virgin, true, but I am not interested in a quick, meaningless interface.” He nudged Prowl onto his back with his muzzle, glossa flicking out to ghost over the inside of one thigh, drawing a started gasp. “I want you to be my consort,” he purred out, predatory gleam shining in his optics. “I want you underneath me moaning my name.” He continued the light almost teasing touches, glossa tracing over the curves of Prowls pelvic plating, dipping into the seams and gaps to draw the most wonderful sounds out of the smaller mech. He nudged the trembling legs apart with his muzzle, glossa flicking out to brush over the panel. “Open.”

Prowl hesitated for a moment then snapped the cover open and gasped loudly when something wet and hot brushed over his pressurizing spike sending waves of pleasure through his frame that canceled the discomfort of lying on his sensitive door-wings. He had touched his own equipment in the privacy of his room late at night out of curiosity and it had felt wonderful but it hadn't felt anything like this! He bucked his hips against the slick organ, moaning loudly when it curled around his spike and gently squeezed and stroked. “Please don’t stop.”

When it was fully extended Sky Lynx shifted a bit and pressed his glossa underneath Prowl's spike, slowly dragging it up the full length until he reached the top where he wrapped his glossa back around the spike and squeezed gently, enjoying the soft moans and whimpers 

Prowl couldn't stop his hips from rolling into the pleasure. It was too much. The wet, hot sensations all blurred into each other. It was beyond his current skills to last long. “Primus!” his hips bucked, fingers digging into the forest floor as he overloaded. He sank to the ground, sucking in shallow, ragged gasps.

Sky Lynx lapped the bitter, thick transfluid off the storm grey plating with his long dexterous glossa. He would have lapped at the very temping valve and brought Prowl to another overload but he didn't want to exhaust the smaller mech. Not when he needed his strength for later. He shifted a bit and curled around Prowl, draping one wing protectively over him. He ignored the uncomfortable pressure in his pelvic frame. “Try to get some rest, my lovely Prowl. We have much to do later. ”

Very slowly, the waves of pleasure tapered and sank down, leaving him tried, happy but tired. Rolling onto his side he curled up against the hybrid’s flank. He muttered something that sounded like “I love you” before slipping off into recharge.  
\----------------

The day slipped by largely unnoticed as they dozed in the shade of the massive iron oaks. Sky Lynx stirred when the twin suns began to dip below the horizon. “Its time.” Sky Lynx lightly nudged Prowls shoulder.

Prowl blinked sleepily, door-wings twitching in confusion. “Wha….?” He sat up and rubbed his optics.

Sky Lynx chuckled softly and got up, arching his backstrut to get the kinks out of it before turning to Prowl. “You recharged a good portion of the day away. “

“Guess I was more tired than I thought." the smaller mech said. Slowly he rose to his feet and yawned then glanced around, noticing how dark it had become.

Awkwardly Prowl clambered onto Sky Lynx’s broad back, hands grabbing the thick, stark white mane. He clung tightly as the unicorn stood and unfurled his wings, knees tightly clamped against the warm metal. He let out a small squeak of surprise when Sky Lynx launched himself into the early evening sky. Prowl clutched all the harder at the thick mane as the cool air rushed past him.

“There’s an orchard on the east side of the mansion that you can cut through, there’s no surveillance there so it’s unlikely anyone will see you.” He leaned forward, trying to not look down.

They flew in silence since all Sky Lynx needed was the coordinates, his complex navigational systems provided him with all the information he needed so there was no need for Prowl to guide him. 

\------------------------------------------

The estate was exactly as he remembered it. Neat, clean and perfect. Almost too perfect. There were no birds, no turbofoxes, no nothing. Even the impressive iron oaks and fruit trees of the sprawling orchard were neat and trimmed. It was eerie and artificial compared to the abundant wildness of the unicorn’s forest.

He couldn't help smiling every time Sky Lynx craned his neck and took a bite out of the neat branches, leaving large gaps in the greenery, or nipped the bright red shimmering fruit off as he passed them. The gardener was going to have a fit! Prowl almost wished he could be there to see the mech’s reaction.

Prowl tried to direct the unicorn through the winding gardens and orchard by tugging on the thick mane since he didn't want to speak unless he had to due to the risk that some mecha might be out and about that might hear him. Much to his irritation, Sky Lynx seemed more interested in eating than listening to him. He understood Sky had burned a lot of energy on the long flight to the outskirts of Kaon and needed to refuel any way he could, the longer they stayed the greater the risk that some mecha would see them.

Prowl slipped off the hybrid’s back, legs wobbling a bit when he hit the ground. “Stay here.”

Sky Lynx snorted. Leave all this wonderfully tempting fruit that was just begging to be eaten? He wouldn't think of it. “Be quick about it.”

“Don’t worry, I will be.” Prowl hesitated for a moment then made his way down the barely lit path and out of the orchard. His tension spiked higher the closer he got to the mansion. All it would take was some mecha peeking out a window to see him. At least Sky Lynx had the benefit of the deep shadows cast by the thick canopy of trees in the orchard.

When he had a clear view of the dull grey stone of the mansion wall he froze, door-wings trembling as panic and worry rose up. He glanced up at the dark windows praying to Primus no one looked out one before making his way to the window leading to his room. It took him only a matter of moments to reach it and slowly slide it open then clumsily clamber in.

The room was as he remembered it, small, dark and dull. The small room had already been stripped of everything except the small uncomfortable berth sitting against the far wall. Almost as if he had never lived there. It hurt more than it should have. Shaking off the memories he knelt and pulled apart the floorboards, taking out a large bag that contained several holo novels he had hidden there since his carrier never liked him reading anything that wasn’t approved by the tutors, a small bag of credits and some odds and ends from his sire including a small sealed box that his sire had once said contained his birth right and he would know what to do with it when the time came.

It wasn’t much but it was all he wanted. He picked up the bag and clambered back out the window, making sure to close it.

Prowl made his way back to Sky Lynx, not surprised to find him under a rare cherry tree, long glossa plucking the expensive sweet fruit from the high branches. As much as he would have liked to let the hybrid eat all he wanted from the orchard they couldn't risk getting caught.

“Sky, we have to go.” He grabbed a handful of mane and tugged on it hard, trying to get his attention. “Now is not the time to be thinking with your tanks Sky!” he whispered as loudly as he dared and yanked on the thick mane even harder, earning a hissing growl. “You can eat when we get back.”

With a great deal of reluctance the hybrid moved away from the tree, bits of leaves sticking out of the sides of his mouth. He lowered his chest to the ground so Prowl could scramble onto his shoulders and get seated before he spread his massive wings and launched into the night sky.


End file.
